Sentai Teamups
JAKQ vs. Goranger Rangers * JAKQ Dengekitai ** Spade Ace ** Dia Jack ** Heart Queen ** Clover King ** Big One * Himitsu Sentai Goranger ** Akaranger ** Aoranger ** Kiranger ** Momoranger ** Midoranger Villains * Criminal Organization Crime ** Boss Iron Claw ** Crime Big Four / Shi Ten Oh Robo *** Baron Iron Mask *** General Sahara *** Captain UFO *** Hell Boxer ** Crimers Turboranger Special Rangers * Battle Fever J ** Battle Japan ** Battle France ** Battle Cossack ** Battle Kenya ** Miss America * Denshi Sentai Denjiman ** DenjiRed ** DenjiBlue ** DenjiYellow ** DenjiGreen ** DenjiPink * Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan ** VulEagle ** VulShark ** VulPanther * Dai Sentai Goggle V ** GoggleRed ** GoggleBlack ** GoggleBlue ** GoggleYellow ** GogglePink * Kagaku Sentai Dynaman ** DynaRed ** DynaBlack ** DynaBlue ** DynaYellow ** DynaPink * Choudenshi Bioman ** Red One ** Green Two ** Blue Three ** Yellow Four ** Pink Five * Dengeki Sentai Changeman ** Change Dragon ** Change Gryphon ** Change Pegasus ** Change Mermaid ** Change Phoenix * Choushinsei Flashman ** Red Flash ** Green Flash ** Blue Flash ** Yellow Flash ** Pink Flash * Hikari Sentai Maskman ** Red Mask ** Black Mask ** Blue Mask ** Yellow Mask ** Pink Mask * Choujuu Sentai Liveman ** Red Falcon ** Yellow Lion ** Blue Dolphin ** Black Bison ** Green Sai * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger ** Red Turbo ** Black Turbo ** Blue Turbo ** Yellow Turbo ** Pink Turbo Villains * The Violent Demon Community ** Great Violent Demon Emperor Lagorn / Neo-Lagorn ** Violent Demon Doctor Lehda ** Dark Violent Demon Zimba ** Violent Demon Princess Jarmin ** Rage Flying Violent Demon Zulten ** Wular Soldiers Super Sentai World ** FiveRed ** FiveBlue ** FiveBlack ** FivePink ** FiveYellow * ppChoujin Sentai Jetman]] ** Red Hawk ** Black Condor ** Yellow Owl ** White Swan ** Blue Swallow * ppKyoryu Sentai Zyuranger]] ** TyrannoRanger ** MammothRanger ** TriceraRanger ** TigerRanger ** PteraRanger * Gosei Sentai Dairanger ** RyuuRanger ** ShishiRanger ** TenmaRanger ** KirinRanger ** HououRanger * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ** NinjaRed ** NinjaWhite ** NinjaYellow ** NinjaBlue ** NinjaBlack Mecha * Fiverobo * Jet Icarus * Daizyujin * Dairen'oh * Muteki Shogun Villains * Emporer Daidas * Daidas' Generals ** Zaigon ** Bango ** Damaru * 2 Youkai * Batzler Soldiers * Grinam Soldiers * Golem Soldiers * Cotpotros Ohranger vs. Kakuranger Rangers * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger ** OhRed ** OhGreen ** OhBlue ** OhYellow ** OhPink ** KingRanger * Gunmajin * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ** NinjaRed ** NinjaWhite ** NinjaYellow ** NinjaBlue ** NinjaBlack Mecha * King Pyramider Carrier/Battle Formation ** Buster Ohranger Robo *** Ohranger Robo **** Sky Phoenix **** Gran Taurus **** Dash Leon **** Dogu Lander **** Moa Loader *** Red Puncher ** King Pyramider * OhBlocker ** Red Blocker ** Green Blocker ** Blue Blocker ** Yellow Blocker ** Pink Blocker * Tackle Boy Villains * Machine Empire Baranoia ** Emperor Bacchus Wrath ** Empress Hysteria ** Prince Buldont ** Butlers Acha & Kocha ** Barlo Soldiers ** Takonpas * Onbu-Obake + Machince Beast Bara Gear = Onbu-Gear Carranger vs. Ohranger Rangers * Gekisou Sentai Carranger ** Red Racer ** Blue Racer ** Green Racer ** Yellow Racer ** Pink Racer * Signalman * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger ** OhRed ** OhGreen ** OhBlue ** OhYellow ** OhPink Mecha * Ohranger Robo ** Sky Phoenix ** Gran Taurus ** Dash Leon ** Dogu Lander ** Moa Loader * RV Robo ** Red Vehicle ** Blue Vehicle ** Green Vehicle ** Yellow Vehicle ** Pink Vehicle * Sirender * Victrailer * VRV Robo ** V-Fire ** V-Police ** V-Dump ** V-Dozer ** V-Rescue Villains * Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock ** Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus ** President Gynamo ** Beauty Zonnette ** Deputy Leader Zelmoda ** Inventor Grotch ** Combatant Wumpers ** SS Sutatanzo ** Norishiron Extra * Machine Beast Bara Mobile MegaRanger vs. Carranger Rangers * Denji Sentai Megaranger ** MegaRed ** MegaBlack ** MegaBlue ** MegaYellow ** MegaPink ** MegaSilver * Gekisou Sentai Carranger ** Red Racer ** Blue Racer ** Green Racer ** Yellow Racer ** Pink Racer Mecha * RV Robo ** Red Vehicle ** Blue Vehicle ** Green Vehicle ** Yellow Vehicle ** Pink Vehicle * Super Galaxy Mega ** Galaxy Mega *** MegaShip *** MegaShuttle ** Delta Mega * Winger Mega Voyager ** Mega Voyager *** Rovoyager-1 *** Shuttle Voyager-2 *** Rocket Voyager-3 *** Saucer Voyager-4 *** Tank Voyager-5 ** Mega Winger Villains * Wicked Electric Kingdom Nejirejia ** Dr. Hinelar ** Shibolena ** Bibidebi ** Yugande Strong ** Soldiers Kunekune ** Crab Nejilar ** Past Psycho-Nejilars *** Lion Nejilar *** Porcupine Nejilar *** Mantis Nejilar *** Condor Nejilar *** Lizard Nejilar * Helmedor Gingaman vs. Megaranger Rangers * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaRed ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaGreen ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaBlue ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaYellow ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaPink ** Black Knight * Denji Sentai Megaranger ** MegaRed ** MegaBlack ** MegaBlue ** MegaYellow ** MegaPink Mecha * Galaxy Mega ** MegaShip ** MegaShuttle * Super Armor Shine Gingaioh ** Silver Armor King Gingaioh *** (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingaverick *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingat ** Lights of Ginga * Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus ** Heavy Knight BullBlack ** Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus * Steel Starbeasts ** Steel Starbeast GingaRhinos *** 5 GingaWheels ** Steel Starbeast GingaPhoenix *** 5 GingaWings ** Giant Steel Starbeast GingaBitus Crusier/Scramble Mode Villains * Space Pirates Balban ** Captain Zahab ** Captain Gregory ** Steerwoman Shelinda ** Four Balban Generals *** Gun General Sambash *** Sword General Budoh *** Spectral Empress Iliess *** Destruction King Battobas ** Sambash Majin Gang *** Kolshizer *** Bucter *** Torbador *** Mandigar *** Neikaa ** Budoh Majin Mob *** Komuhachi *** Kemuemon *** Kairikibou *** Onimaru & Yamimaru ** Iliess Majin Tribe *** Wangawanga *** Geltgelt *** Hierahiera *** Gaaragaara *** Desphias ** Battobas Majin Corps *** Bamasu *** Bonbusu *** Magudasu *** Bazugasu *** Dangusu *** Chainsaws ** Demon Beasts *** Demon Beast Daitanix II *** Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix * Hizumina GoGo-V vs. Gingaman Rangers * Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V ** GoRed ** GoBlue ** GoGreen ** GoYellow ** GoPink * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaRed ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaGreen ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaBlue ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaYellow ** (Super Armor Shine) GingaPink ** Black Knight Mecha * Super Armor Shine Gingaioh ** Silver Armor King Gingaioh *** (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingaverick *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingat ** Lights of Ginga * Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus ** Heavy Knight BullBlack ** Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus * Super Armor Shine Victory Mars ** Beetle/Victory Mars *** Red Mars 1 *** Blue Mars 2 *** Green Mars 3 *** Yellow Mars 4 *** Pink Mars 5 ** Lights of Ginga * Max Liner/Shuttle / LinerBoy * GoLiners Villains * Calamity Demon Clan ** Grand Witch Grandiene ** Saima Siblings *** Darkness King Gill *** Dragon King Salamandes *** Beast Baron Cobolda *** Evil Spirit Princess Denus ** Spell-Master Pierre ** Spirit-Servants Imps ** Grim Reapers ** Infernal Dark Hellbeast Timeranger vs. GoGo-V Rangers * Mirai Sentai Timeranger ** TimeRed ** TimePink ** TimeBlue ** TimeYellow ** TimeGreen ** TimeFire * Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V ** GoRed ** GoBlue ** GoGreen ** GoYellow ** GoPink Mecha * Victory Robo ** 99Machine Red Ladder ** 99Machine Blue Thrower ** 99Machine Green Hover ** 99Machine Yellow Armor ** 99Machine Pink Aider * Max Liner & GoLiners * Providus * TimeRobo Shadow Alpha ** TimeRobo Alpha *** TimeJet 1 *** TimeJet 2 *** TimeJet 3 *** TimeJet 4 *** TimeJet 5 ** Time Shadow * Riding TimeRobo ** TimeRobo Alpha ** V-Rex Villains * Londerz Family ** Don Dolnero ** Gien ** Lila ** Junk Droid Zenitts ** Londerz Prisoners *** Real *** Lupia *** Bats *** Dinal *** Sealing * Spell-Master Pierre + Boribaru = PierreBori Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Rangers * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaorangers ** GaoRed ** GaoYellow ** GaoBlue ** GaoBlack ** GaoWhite * Dream Sentai ** Big One ** Red Falcon ** GingaBlue ** MegaPink ** GoYellow * Red Warriors ** AkaRanger ** Spade Ace ** Battle Japan ** DenjiRed ** VulEagle ** Goggle Red ** DynaRed ** Red One ** Change Dragon ** Red Flash ** Red Mask ** Red Turbo ** Five Red ** Red Hawk ** TyrannoRanger ** RyuuRanger ** Ninja Red ** OHRed ** Red Racer ** MegaRed ** GingaRed ** GoRed ** TimeRed Mecha * Red Warrior Mecha ** Varidreen ** Sky Ace ** Battle Shark ** Denji Fighter ** Jaguar Vulcan ** Gogglecaesar ** Dyjupiter ** BioDragon ** Shuttlebase ** Star Condor ** Turbo Ranger ** Jet Falcon ** Turbo GT ** Sky Alpha ** Jet Hawk ** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus ** Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh ** Super Stealth Beast God Saruder ** Sky Phoenix ** V-Fire ** Delta Mega ** Starbeast GingaLeon ** 99Machine Red Ladder ** V-Rex ** GaoLion * Past Combined Mecha ** Battle Fever Robo ** Daidenjin ** Sun Vulcan Robo ** GoggleRobo ** DynaRobo ** BioRobo ** ChangeRobo ** Flash King ** Great Five ** Liverobo ** Turborobo ** Fiverobo ** Jet Icarus ** Daizyujin ** Dairen'oh ** Muteki Shogun ** Ohranger Robo ** RV Robo ** Galaxy Mega ** Silver Armor King Gingaioh ** Victory Robo ** TimeRobo Alpha * GaoKing ** GaoLion ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger * Soul Bird * GaoMuscle ** GaoGorilla ** GaoEagle ** GaoBear & GaoPolar ** GaoBison Villains * Demon Tribe Org ** Lost Highness Rakushaasa ** Duke Org Yabaiba ** Duchess Org Tsuetsue ** Orgettes ** Baron Orgs *** Turbine Org *** Plugma Org *** Tire Org *** Wedding Dress Org *** Boat Org *** Signal Org *** Cell Phone Org *** Bulldozer Org Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Rangers * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger ** HurricaneRed ** HurricaneBlue ** HurricaneYellow ** KabutoRaiger ** KuwagaRaiger ** Shurikenger (Fire Mode) * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger ** GaoRed ** GaoYellow ** GaoBlue ** GaoBlack ** GaoWhite ** GaoSilver Mecha * GaoKing Sword & Shield ** GaoKing (Spear) *** GaoLion *** GaoEagle *** GaoShark (GaoGiraffe) *** GaoBison *** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant * GaoHunter Justice ** GaoWolf ** GaoHammerhead ** GaoLigator * Karakuri Giant TenkuGoraiSenpujin ** Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin (Sword and Shield) *** Karakuri Giant Senpuujin **** Hurricane Hawk **** Hurricane Lion **** Hurricane Dolphin *** Karakuri Giant Gouraijin **** Gorai Beetle **** Gorai Stag ** Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin Villains * Universal Stealth Group Jakanja ** Leader Tao Zanto ** Seven Dark Spears *** Spear One, Furabiijo / GaoBlue *** Spear Two, Chuuzubo *** Spear Three, Manmaruba Imago Form / GaoBlack *** Spear Four, Wendinu / GaoWhite *** Spear Five, Sargain / GaoYellow *** Spear Six, Satorakura / GaoRed ** Chubouzu ** Low-Rank Magerappas ** Bionin Corps *** Girigirigaishi, the Island Ninja ** Mechanic Corps *** Kangaroulette, the Disaster Ninja ** Mask Corps *** Jingiron, the Mirage Ninja * Duke Orgs ** Duke Org Yabaiba ** Duchess Org Tsuetsue Abaranger vs. Hurricanger Rangers * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ** AbaRed (Abare Mode) / AbareMax ** AbareBlue (Abare Mode) ** AbareYellow (Abare Mode) ** AbareBlack (Abare Mode) * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger ** HurricaneRed ** HurricaneBlue ** HurricaneYellow ** KabutoRaiger ** KuwagaRaiger * Shurikenger (briefly) Mecha * Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin ** Karakuri Giant Senpuujin *** Hurricane Hawk *** Hurricane Lion *** Hurricane Dolphin ** Karakuri Giant Gouraijin *** Gorai Beetle *** Gorai Stag * SupeSuper Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth * Blastasaur Brachiosaurus * GoraiSenpuu AbarenOh ** Abarenoh *** Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus *** Blastasaur Triceratops *** Blastasaur Pteranodon ** Hurricanger and Gouraiger's Dino-Guts * MaxRyuuOh ** MaxOhJa *** Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus *** Dino Carry **** Axe RhamphoGold **** Helmet SpinoGold ** Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles ** Blastasaur Dimenokodon ** Blastasaur Parasarokkiro ** Blastasaur Ankyloveilus Villains * Invasion Garden Evolian ** AbareKiller ** Killeroh *** Blastasaur TopGaler *** Blastasaur Stegosraidon ** Dark Sect *** Disciple of Dawn Lije *** Destruction Messenger Jannu *** Creative Messenger Mikela *** Visionary Messenger Voffa ** Barmia *** Gelru *** Zolru * JaniIga * Seven Dark Spears ** Spear One, Furabiijo ** Spear Four, Wendinu Dekaranger vs. Abaranger Rangers * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger ** DekaRed ** DekaBlue ** DekaGreen ** DekaYellow ** DekaPink ** DekaBreak ** DekaMaster * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ** AbaRed (Abare Mode) ** AbareBlue (Abare Mode) ** AbareYellow (Abare Mode) ** AbareBlack ** AbareKiller Mecha * Blastasaur Brachiosaurus * KillerAbarenoh ** Abarenoh *** Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus *** Blastasaur Triceratops *** Blastasaur Pteranodon ** Blastasaur TopGaler * DekaBase * Riding/Super Dekaranger Robo ** Dekaranger Robo *** Patrol Striker *** Patrol Gyror *** Patrol Trailer *** Patrol Armor *** Patrol Signer ** DekaBike (Robo) Villains * Space Criminals Alienizer ** Rainian Agent Abrella ** Mechanoids *** Igaroids *** Batsuroids *** Anaroids ** Ginjifuan Kazak ** Past Alienizers *** Kajimerian Ben G *** Hells Siblings **** Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells **** Reversian Succubus Hells *** Barigeran Milibar *** Speckionian Genio * Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan Magiranger vs. Dekaranger Rangers * Mahou Sentai Magiranger ** Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed ** Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow ** Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue ** Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink ** Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen ** Heavenly Hero MagiShine * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger ** DekaRed (SWAT/Battlizer) ** DekaBlue (SWAT) ** DekaGreen (SWAT) ** DekaYellow (SWAT) ** DekaPink (SWAT) ** DekaBreak ** DekaMaster Mecha * DekaBase * Dekaranger Robo ** Patrol Striker ** Patrol Gyror ** Patrol Trailer ** Patrol Armor ** Patrol Signer * DekaBike (Robo) * DekaWing Cannon ** Patrol Wing 1 ** Patrol Wing 2 ** Patrol Wing 3 ** Patrol Wing 4 ** Patrol Wing 5 * MagiKing ** MagiPhoenix ** MagiGaruda ** MagiMermaid ** MagiFairy ** MagiTaurus * Magical IronMan Travelion * MagiLegend ** MagiFirebird ** MagiLion Villains * Underground Hades Empire Infershia ** Sorcery Priest Meemy ** Phantom Spy Vancuria *** Nai & Mea ** Dark Magic Knight Wolzard ** High Zobils ** Zobils * Space Criminals Alienizer ** Agent X ** Algolian Babon ** Chigukaden Buildjick Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Rangers * GoGo Sentai Boukenger ** BoukenRed ** BoukenBlack ** BoukenBlue ** BoukenYellow ** BoukenPink ** BoukenSilver * DaiKenjin Zubaan * Veteran Rangers ** HurricaneBlue ** AbareBlack (Abare Mode) ** DekaBreak ** Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow ** Heavenly Hero MagiShine * AkaRed / GaoRed / HurricaneRed / AbaRed / DekaRed / MagiRed Mecha * Blastasaur Brachiosaurus * Ultimate DaiBouken ** 1. GoGo Dump ** 2. GoGo Formula ** 3. GoGo Gyro ** 4. GoGo Dozer ** 5. GoGo Marine ** 6. GoGo Drill ** 7. GoGo Shovel ** 8. GoGo Mixer ** 9. GoGo Crane ** 10. GoGo Jet * SirenBuilder ** 11. GoGo Fire ** 12. GoGo Aider ** 13. GoGo Police * Burning Legend DaiVoyager ** GoGo Voyager / DaiVoyager *** 14. GoGo Commander *** 15. GoGo Carrier *** 16. GoGo Fighter *** 17. GoGo Attacker *** 18. GoGo Roader ** Six Super Sentai Spirit Villains * Arch Priest Gajah * Time Demon God Chronos * Three Sorcerers ** Duchess Org Tsuetsue ** Spear One, Furabiijo ** Sorcery Priest Meemy * Combantant Karths Gekiranger vs. Boukenger In Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャーＶＳボウケンジャー, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā tai Bōkenjā), the Gekiranger team meets up with the team from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. The DVD was released on March 14, 2008, for rental and March 21, 2008, for purchase. Dark Shadow's Shizuka of the Wind sneaks into SCRTC to steal a mysterious red jewel, leading to the Gekirangers confronting her. When BoukenBlack, BoukenYellow, and BoukenBlue appear, a battle among the two groups over the jewel occurs at Shizuka attempts to retreat until BoukenSilver retrieves from her. However, Satoru Akashi arrives and takes the jewel to his former teammates' dismay. Soon after, Master Sha-Fu reveals that the red jewel in his possession is one of two that belonged to the Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac (宇宙拳法の使い手パチャカマック, Uchū Kenpō no Tsukaite Pachakamakku), who gave them to Brusa Ee after their lengthy 200 day battle. While this occurred, Sakura goes after the blue jewel in the Rin Jū Hall, and with Satoru, they battle Rio and Mele, who join them soon after to gain the power that the Cosmic Kenpō style offers. The Gekirangers and Boukengers head to South America where they race towards the Darkness Pathway ruins as Bouken Silver, GekiViolet, and GekiChopper battle Rin Jū Hippotamus-Ken Bākā. But once at the top, after they're too late to stop the villains from getting to the Cosmic Kenpō's secrets, Akashi reveals that Sakura was actually possessed by Pachacamac's descendant, the evil Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII (宇宙拳法の使い手パチャカマック１２世, Uchū Kenpō no Tsukaite Pachakamakku Jū Ni Sei), who uses his power to turn Rio, Mele, and Bākā into his pawns. The Gekirangers and Boukengers team up to free Rio and Mele before all 13 stop Pachacamac XII in an epic battle on the moon. Rangers * Juken Sentai Gekiranger ** (Super) GekiRed ** (Super) GekiYellow ** (Super) GekiBlue ** GekiViolet ** GekiChopper * GoGo Sentai Boukenger ** BoukenRed ** BoukenBlack ** BoukenBlue ** BoukenYellow ** BoukenPink ** BoukenSilver * DaiKenjin Zubaan Mecha * GoGo Voyager / DaiVoyager * Ultimate DaiBouken ** 1. GoGo Dump ** 2. GoGo Formula ** 3. GoGo Gyro ** 4. GoGo Dozer ** 5. GoGo Marine ** 6. GoGo Drill ** 7. GoGo Shovel ** 8. GoGo Mixer ** 9. GoGo Crane ** 10. GoGo Jet * GekiRinTohja Wolf ** Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf *** GekiTiger *** GekiJaguar *** GekiWolf ** RinBeasts *** RinLion *** RinChameleon * GekiBatFire ** Herculean Giant GekiFire *** GekiGorilla *** GekiGazelle *** GekiPenguin ** GekiBat Villains * Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII * Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata ** Rio ** Mele ** Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae ** Baka * Dark Shadow ** Gekkou of Illusions ** Shizuka of the Wind Go-onger vs. Gekiranger Initially scheduled for DVD release on March 21, 2009, Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャーVSゲキレンジャー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā tai Gekirenjā) features the return of Hiroki Suzuki, Mina Fukui, Manpei Takagi, Riki Miura, Sotaro, Hirofumi Araki, Yuka Hirata, Naoki Kawano, and Kazue Itoh reprising their roles as Jan Kandou, Ran Uzaki, Retsu Fukami, Gou Fukami, Ken Hisatsu, Rio, Mele, Long, and Miki Masaki from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. The story features the Three Gaiark Ministers and their Nunchaku Banki (ヌンチャクバンキ) teaming up with the last remaining member of the Rin Jū Hall (臨獣殿, Rin Jūden), Meka (メカ), practicer of the Rin Jū Tortoise-Ken (臨獣トータス拳, Rin Jū Tōtasuken) who is after the golden orb that Long was sealed in. To defeat their common foes, the Go-ongers, the Go-on Wings, and the Gekirangers team up with the revived Rio and Mele to fight the new evil team and stop them from releasing Long. Rangers * Engine Sentai Go-Onger ** Go-on Red ** Go-on Blue ** Go-on Yellow ** Go-on Green ** Go-on Black * Go-on Wings] ** Go-on Gold ** Go-on Silver * Juken Sentai Gekiranger ** GekiRed ** GekiYellow ** GekiBlue ** GekiViolet ** GekiChopper * Akugata ** Rio ** Mele Mecha * SaiDaiGekiRinTohja ** GekiRinTohja Wolf *** Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja (Wolf) **** GekiTiger **** GekiJaguar **** GekiCheetah or GekiWolf *** RinLion *** RinChameleon ** Beast-Fist God SaiDain * Engine-O G12 ** Engine-O G9 *** Engine Speedor *** Engine Buson *** Engine Bear RV *** Engine Birca *** Engine Gunpherd *** Engine Carrigator *** Engine Toripter *** Engine Jetras *** Engine Jum-bowhale ** Engine Kishamoth ** Engine T-line ** Engine K-line Villains * Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark ** Pollution Ministers *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia ** Long + Nunchaku Banki = Long Banki * Confrontation Beast Tortoise-Fist Meka Shinkenger Vs. Go-onger Rangers * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger ** (Super) ShinkenRed ** ShinkenBlue ** ShinkenPink ** ShinkenGreen ** ShinkenYellow ** ShinkenGold * Secret Lantern Daigoyou * Engine Sentai Go-onger ** (Hyper) Go-on Red ** Go-on Blue ** Go-on Yellow ** Go-on Green ** Go-on Black * Go-on Wings ** Go-on Gold ** Go-on Silver * Tensou Sentai Goseiger ** GoseiRed ** GoseiPink ** GoseiBlack ** GoseiYellow ** GoseiBlue Mecha * Samurai Formation 23 (サムライフォーメーション23, Samurai Fōmēshon Tuentisurī): A formation composed of the 11 Origami (without Kyoryu Origami) and the 12 Engines to execute the Samurai Engine Super Grand Release (侍炎神スーパー大開放, Samurai Enjin Sūpā Daikaihō) when the Shinkengers team up with the Go-ongers. ** Engine-O G12 *** Engine-O G9 **** Engine Speedor **** Engine Buson **** Engine Bear RV **** Engine Birca **** Engine Gunpherd **** Engine Carrigator **** Engine Toripter **** Engine Jetras **** Engine Jum-bowhale *** Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O **** Engine Kishamoth **** Engine T-line **** Engine K-line ** SamuraiHaOh *** Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh **** ShishiOriGami **** RyuuOriGami **** KameOriGami **** KumaOriGami **** SaruOriGami *** Ika Tenkuu Buster **** KabutoOriGami **** KajikiOriGami **** ToraOriGami **** IkaOriGami *** EbiOriGami / DaiKaiOh *** UshiOrigami / MouGyuuDaiOh Villains * Gedoshu ** Doukoku Chimatsuri ** Dayu Usukawa ** Shitari Honeno ** Juzo Fuwa ** Akumaro Sujigarano ** Homurakogi ** Nanashi Company * Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark ** Pollution President Batchiid ** Pollution Ministers *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia ** Ugatz Goseiger vs. Shinkenger Rangers *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **(Super) GoseiRed **(Super) GoseiPink **(Super) GoseiBlack **(Super) GoseiYellow **(Super) GoseiBlue **GoseiKnight *Datas *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **(Super/Gedou/Hyper) ShinkenRed **(Super) ShinkenBlue **(Super) ShinkenPink **(Super) ShinkenGreen **(Super) ShinkenYellow **(Super) ShinkenGold *Secret Lantern Daigoyou *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **GokaiRed **GokaiBlue **GokaiYellow **GokaiGreen **GokaiPink Mecha *Ground Hyper Gosei Great **Ground Gosei Great ***Gosei Great ****Gosei Dragon ****Gosei Phoenix ****Gosei Snake ****Gosei Tiger ****Gosei Shark ***Gosei Ground ****Groundion ****Knight Brothers *****Sealeon *****Skyon **Seaick Brothers ***Manta Headder ***Sawshark Headder ***Hammershark Headder **Landick Brothers ***Kuwaga Headder ***Tyranno Headder ***Sai Headder **Skick Brothers ***Taka Headder ***Ptera Headder ***Crow Headder **Datas Hyper ***Datas ***Hyper Change Headder *DaiKaiShinkenOh **Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh ***Shishi Origami ***Ryuu Origami ***Kame Origami ***Kuma Origami ***Saru Origami **Ebi Origami Gedoushu *Buredoran of Chimatsuri **Buredoran of the Comet **Buredoran of the Chupacabra *Madokodama *Nanashi Company *Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi See Also Teamups(Power Rangers) Category:Sentai